Follow Me
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Chinatsu once thought that true love was only with Yui... How wrong she was. Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I just finished watching the anime... so please be kind on the reviews!

* * *

The Sun rose over the city of Tokyo were two people slept, not in the same futon mind you...

Time: 06:15am

Yui and Chinatsu had decided to move out of the area where they were originally and set up somewhere where there was more work, such as Tokyo for instance.

Chinatsu slowly opened her eyes as the Sun light hit her on the face, she turns over trying to get some more sleep.

"Yui..."

The pink haired girl frowned as the Sun light moved and hit her on the face again. 'Damn that Sun... I was having such a nice dream as well...' She thought bitterly but then blushed as she remembered her dream about Yui.

She shook her head and sighed as she got up out of the futon and looked around. "Huh? Where's Yui?" Not seeing Yui anywhere in the room she smiled slightly. 'That's right... We're best friends now... she probably went to make something to eat!' She thought happily.

Chinatsu walked into the kitchen with a yawn, being just the two of them, the flat/apartment that they were in wasn't the best, being just three rooms however it was enough.

Yui turned to Chinatsu as she walked in to the kitchen. "Morning Chinatsu!"

Yui smiled at Chinatsu and walks over to her. "What do you want for Breakfast?" She quiered the pink haired girl.

Chinatsu rubbed her head sheepishly. "You?"

'What kind of an answer is that?' Yui thought slightly bitterly, completely oblivious to what Chinatsu really meant.

Time: 07:45am

The trip to their new College wasn't that bad, they got lost at one point and only a few people looked at the girls with questionable glances. Especially when Chinatsu had been holding onto Yui's arm.

"Do you think they are in a relationship?"

That comment had made Chinatsu and Yui go red like tomato's but they carried on with their day... Together.

At the College:-

"Hello everyone, my name is Yui Funami. Its a pleasure to meet you all!" Yui bowed as the class nodded at her existence and the teacher smiled. "Welcome to the College Miss Funami!"

Chinatsu figeted feeling slightly faint as she stood up. "My name is Chinatsu Yoshikawa! Its nice to meet you!" She very quickly sat back down making some of the class chuckle/giggle at her.

The class day went by pretty normally... as normal as it gets when everyone stares at you for having Pink hair, as Chinatsu found out.

Time: 05:45pm

Chinatsu yawned and streched as the final class of the day finished.

"Chinatsu"

Chinatsu turned to her right, and saw that Yui was nearly standing over her. "Y-yes Yui?"

Yui sighed and nodded. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" She moved so she wasn't standing over Chinatsu anymore, as she took a seat and sat across from her.

Chinatsu sighed as she tried not to look Yui in the eye. "I-I-I'm sure if its what you cook Yui, I'll be alright!" She places her right hand on the table and smiles. "I'll love whatever you cook Yui!"

'Alright huh?' Yui thinks to herself sadly and then takes ahold of Chinatsu's hand. "Look..."

Chinatsu, weary of the people staring at them as a blush forms on her face. "Y-Y-Yui?"

Yui lowers her voice so only Chinatsu can hear her. "If you choose what's for dinner tonight... I-I-I'll choose the dessert" With that Yui winks at Chinatsu as she lets go of her hand.

Chinatsu went very quiet at that point, shouldn't she be happy at this?

'I should be happy!' Chinatsu mentally slaps herself. 'Yui offered to cook for me! But...' She thinks sadly as she looks to the window and outside. 'But I miss someone else...'

* * *

I'll be working on Chapter 2 tomorrow... xD


	2. Memories

Follow Me  
Chapter 2: Memories  
Thank you for your reviews! I will carry on as per the Major's order! =D

* * *

Winter had settled in Takaoka, Toyama... the cold winter weather was bitter and (obviously) really cold.

"Kyoko!" Akari whined as the blonde (near enough) dragged her around the shopping centre that was local to Takaoka, Toyama. "Haven't we been through enough, clothes ,shops already!?"

Kyoko shook her head rapidly, "Nope, we need to find an outfit that makes you stand out!"

Kyoko then stops in front of one shop, and her eyes light up. "This is so...CUTE!"

Akari who had been looked around at the other shoppers the entire time, looks up and her face grimaces. 'I don't really want to go in...' She thought sadly as Kyoko pulled her into the shop. "Kyoko..."

Kyoko looks back at Akari. "Yes?"

Akari looks at Kyoko, dead serious as the blonde stops moving forwards. "I would rather go home then we-we-wear"

"WELCOME TO COSPLAY INCORPORATED!"

Akari nearly jumped out of her skin and grabbed ahold of Kyoko around the waist, so which the blonde turned several different shades of red.

"N-n-not here... Akari, Did you hear me?" Kyoko whispered as Akari only grabbed her tighter, to which the blonde was losing breath. "L-let go!" Kyoko then did the only thing that she thought would make Akari let go...

Kyoko slapped Akari across the face, making Akari let go and drop to the floor. "Kyoko... why?"

Kyoko turned around and glared at Akari as she looked down at her. "I'll tell you why, if you really want, you have been a pain all along this trip! Ever since Yui and Chinatsu left Toyama, you've been complaining that you didn't get to go with them!" With that the blonde was getting really angry as Akari started to cry. "Further, you are...you are..."

Akari looked up at Kyoko as the blonde was struggling to come out with it. "Go on... Say it..."

Kyoko took a deep breath in and moved closer to Akari, bending over the distressed girl. "You don't exist in my world! You're a horrible friend and I wish I didn't know you!"

Akari looked down at that point, trying to comprehend what Kyoko just said to her. 'I...don't exist?'

Kyoko smiled as she turned around and walked into the shop, looking for interesting designs that she could make Chinatsu and Yui wear, should they ever return to Toyama that is.

Little unbeknownest to Kyoko, a certain purple haired girl had been watching the scene unfold in front of them. Ayano turns to Chitose. "You handle Akari... I'll go talk to Kyoko..."

Chitose nods her head. "I got it"

'I miss you Chinatsu... please... come back...' Akari thought as she began to slip into depression, more so then just crying randomly. She looked at the floor of the shop until Chitose pulled on her shirt. "Akari?"

Akari looked up at Chitose and stood up slowly. "H-hey Chitose...wait- what are you guys doing here?"

"Lets just say, Ayano needed to get some food and we ended up spotting you guys"

Akari smiles sadly as she turned around, her back to Ayano and Kyoko. The latter of which she did not call her friend... not anymore.

"Come on, lets go and get a coffee... I think you need it"

Akari nods slowly as the two exit the shop and head for the nearest coffee shop.

[Meanwhile with Ayano and Kyoko]

'How could you do that to Akari, Toshino Kyoko! We all like Akari! You heartless...piece of-'

"Oh Ayano! What are you doing here?"

Ayano blinked as her thoughts were stopped, she then walks over to Kyoko who (at the time) was standing about one metre away from her. "You should know that by now Kyoko!"

Kyoko blinks, "Wha-" Ayano grabs ahold of Kyoko's shirt and looks her in the eye. "You listen to me, you piece of garbage! How could you do that to Akari? What gives you the right? Huh?" Ayano pushes Kyoko a little hard so that the blonde hit the floor.

By this point, several shoppers had noticed and the police had been called. "You are horrible, selfish, and I don't even know WHY I have to say this to you of all people but..."

Kyoko stood up as she could see that Ayano was burning with rage, but Kyoko was starting to get angry herself. "What? You think I actually liked talking to Akari!?"

[Meanwhile with Chitose and Akari]

"Easy Akari..."

Akari sat down, but she was in floods of tears as she starred at Chitose. "What did I do to her? Absolutely nothing!"

"I understand... but there is another question I have for yo-"

"Can I take your orders?"

Chitose looked to the male waiter and nodded. "Yes, can I get a black coffee... what about you Akari?"

Akari went to open her mouth but then closed it again. Chitose shook her head and looked to the waiter. "Can she have a coffee, milk and two sugars?"

"Of course" The waiter then began to walk away, having the orders to give to the chef team.

Akari's eyes widened. "How did yo-"

Chitose simply smiled at Akari. "Simple, you had a coffee with milk and two sugars last time we came to a coffee shop..."

Akari smiled as she looked down. "Th-thank you"

Akari then remembered something. "Hang on, you wanted to ask me something?"

Chitose nods her head. "That's right"

The waiter then came and gave them their coffee's and went back to serving the other customers.

"What's that?" Akari asked as she held her coffee in her hands, trying to warm up.

"Do you like Chinatsu?"

Akari's face went from normal to red in a matter of seconds. "W-wh-what kind of a q-q-question is that?"

Chitose smiled again. "I asked you that, because I know you're not happy with Kyoko... are you?"

Akari nodded as she looked down again. "T-T-that's right"

* * *

How did I do? Good? Bad? Horrible?


	3. Dark Temptations

Follow Me

Chapter 3: Dark Temptations

* * *

[Back with Yui and Chinatsu]

The night had gone pretty well at least, that's what Yui thought.

She made Chinatsu a Chinese dish for a change, Sweet and Sour Chicken with Rice, which she thought that Chinatsu was throughly enjoying.

"So...How does it taste?" Yui questioned Chinatsu as they sat down to eat.

Chinatsu was in two minds, she half knew where this was probably leading... but half didn't want it to happen.

'Oh hell... What do I do? I miss you Akari and I want to be with you b-but... I'm stuck here... I don't know what Yui is going to do... oh fucking hell I think I know'

Slowly Chinatsu's face turned red and then back to normal.

"Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu's head shot up like she was a dear caught in the headlights, as the redness in her face came back. "Y-yes?"

Yui sighed and looked down at her dinner. "Do you like the dinner?" She asked as she was mulling something over in her mind. 'If I am going to do this... then Chinatsu would be very happy with me... So why is she looking away?'

Chinatsu tried to think as Yui stood up and sighed. "I-I think its a very good dinner!"

"Really?"

Chinatsu mentally slapped herself for getting into this predicament, something just didn't... feel right.

Yui places a hand on Chinatsu's shoulder and begins to bend over towards Chinatsu. Chinatsu looks up, just at the wrong moment...

'Oh shit!' Chinatsu screamed mentally as Yui planted a kiss on Chinatsu's lips.

[Meanwhile with Akari and Chitose]

After successfully leaving the coffee shop, Akari had invited Chitose over to her place to talk about what they had been talking about in the coffee shop.

As Akari walked into her house, a sense of ease washed over her. 'Thank god I'm away from her...'

"Akari?"

"Yeah?" Akari turned around as Chitose walked in also.

"If you love her so much... why don't you just tell her?" Chitose quiered her red haired friend, who promptly went extremely red.

Akari stuttered several times, trying to find the words. "W-w-what makes y-you think that?" She then began to play with her fingers.

Chitose simply smiled. "You're going red, that's what 'makes me think that'"

Akari whimpered slightly, making Chitose giggle. "I-but-its no use... yes I do love her... but... How do I-"

Chitose places a hand on her lip. "Why don't we go over to Yui and Chinatsu's house and tell her? When she's alone?"

"I-I-I-" Several thoughts began to play in Akari's head, several very wrong thoughts... 'Are they really wrong?' She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Akari: Sorry for the short chapter!

Chinatsu: The next one will be longer!

Alright alright! It will be longer! I swear!

I will be writing Chapter 4 soon!

~Jedi Lord -Author


	4. Realisations too little too late

Follow Me Chapter 4: Realisation... too little... to late.  
Here we go!

* * *

Deep in the heart of Tokyo, things were going to get a bit... "heated" shall we say...

Time: 11:30pm

Yui layed Chinatsu down on the spare futon that evening, it was just after Dinner.

"Y-Yui?" Chinatsu whispered as the pinkette was shivering... not because of the cold mind you.

"Yes China?" Yui whispered back as the older girl was beginning to start the act that would change... not just one of thier futures... but the future of their friendships as a whole.

Chinatsu gulped and decided (albiet sadly) to accept Yui's affections for her... for now... she was hers.

'I'll miss you Akari...' She thought to herself as Yui kissed her again...

[Meanwhile with Akari and Chitose]

"I think that's a good idea! Lets go now!" Akari said and stood up, she was really hyper at this point.

Chitose blinked. "Now?"

Akari nods her head rapidly. "Yeah, now!"

Chitose bit her lip. "Its getting late Akari... We'll go in the morning yeah?"

Akari shook her head and then looked to the clock: 12:30am

Akari whimpered at the sight of the clock's time. "Alright... Fine... We'll go tomorrow!" Akari said with a half frown/half smile.

[Back to Chinatsu and Yui]

Time: 07:41

As Chinatsu laid in her futon, she couldn't stop rolling over that evening after her most 'wonderous' event...

'Yeah... Wonderous... for the 'Old me' that is...' She sniffed as a tear fell down her face, in silent testamony of what she and Yui had done.

Chinatsu slowly rose out of the futon and looked over to Yui, who consequently was sound asleep.

She went to put her clothes on and such, just as she was about to leave the apartment though...

"Where are you going?"

Chinatsu stiffened as she glanced back at her 'lover'. "No where special... just for a walk... I'll be back at eleven tonight okay?"

Yui narrowed her eyes but decided to let Chinatsu go, "Make sure your back for eleven then..."

Chinatsu nodded her head and walked out of the apartment. "I will!"

She closed the door gently behind herself.

[Back to the Azaka household]

Time: 09:45am

Akari cracked open her eyes and nearly rolled out of bed, but stopped herself. 'What a wild dream...' She thought to herself as she placed a hand on her lips and smiled softly.

Akari got out of bed and had breakfast, came back to her room and started to get dressed, she then sees a note on the side from Chitose.

"She must have gone early this morning..."

Akari picked up the note and read it:-

Dear Akari,

By the time you read this, I will have been gone, someone needs to keep an eye on Ayano!  
Also, please don't give up on Chinatsu, I know she moved away but... don't hold that against her!  
You're special Akari...remember that.  
From, Chitose

Akari smiled as many different emotions washed over her. "T-thank you Chitose" She whispered as she began to blush. "I... I do love Chinatsu..." She whispered to herself as she looks to her desk where she made a card for her crush.

Akari looks to the clock again: 10:55am She then grabs her coat, the card and other items then she bullets out of the house.

'I bet I know where Chinatsu is...' She thought to herself as she allowed herself to run as fast as she could.

[Meanwhile with Chinatsu]

'Yui... I hate you... how could you do that... to me!?' Chinatsu thought bitterly as she sat down in the park nearby where her old school is. She could feel tears falling down her face, but she didn't even bother to stop them.

"C-Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu nearly jumped out of her skin, as she turned and saw a perticular red-head looking at her.

"A-Akari?" She went bright red as she looked away.

'I can't... no... I mustn't let her know what happened last night!'

* * *

Chapter 4 completed! Lets see where we go now *wink* xD


	5. The Truth

Follow Me  
Chapter 5: The Truth.

* * *

"A-Are you okay?" Akari asked Chinatsu as she took a seat beside the pinkette.

Chinatsu could smell Akari's perfume that she wore now-a-days. She was almost lost in the smell. 'Akari... I...'

"Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu blinked as she tried to remove the blush from her face, but was failing miserably.

"Y-Yeah?"

Akari looked to every visible part of Chinatsu as realisation was starting to dawn on her, 'I really do love Chinatsu... I just... I just never thought about it before...'

Chinatsu began to think things through in her head. 'If I allow Akari to know, what then? I would lose all my chances of being with her... oh shut up Chinatsu, you let Yui get to you! You've made your bed, you must lie in it now!' She mentally scolded herself. Chinatsu began to shiver as the cold was starting to get to her. 'Damn its cold...' She thought bitterly.

"Are you alright? You're shaking!" Akari exclaimed as she saw that Chinatsu was shivering, something was wrong... Really wrong.

Akari places a hand on Chinatsu's already shaking hand. "Chinatsu... look at me"

Chinatsu looked straight down at her hand and saw Akari's on her's. At that point she felt her face get hotter and hotter, 'Fucking hell... I'm on the spot... how the hell am I going to look at her? I can't...'

Chinatsu squeezed her eyes shut just as Akari sighed.

"If you don't want to look at me, that's fine, but I would rather know if you were okay or not... I have something to ask you if you are okay though"

Akari smiled to herself as she saw that the pinkette was having trouble even just getting her words straight.

'I know you're nervious Chinatsu... bu- w-wait a minute, there's some liquid on her lower leg...what happened between you and Yui? Actually come to think of it... I already know' She thought sadly to herself as realisation was dawned on her.

'If you and Yui really did, it, then I shouldn't be here talking to you...' She thought as she saw Chinatsu lift her head up and look her in the eye. 'That's it... I know now...'

"Akari?"

Akari sighed again as she looked Chinatsu in the eye. "Chinatsu... Listen to me..."

Chinatsu's face was full of hope... hope of an escape from Yui and the life she was living in Tokyo... but sadly, face doesn't always allow for it.

Chinatsu simply nodded her head as her colour returned to her face. "I'm listening Akari"

Akari could feel a few tears of her own begin to form, but she quickly stopped them. Seeing Chinatsu listening to her, she nearly didn't want to carry the conversation on. "I know... I want to know what you did with Yui... please tell me the truth"

Chinatsu began to go red again as the memory of last night was coming back. "N-nothing happened Akari..."

Akari sighed as she looked down and let go of Chinatsu's hand. "There's no use in lieing Chinatsu... I can see it on your leg"

Chinatsu froze at that moment as she looked at her own leg, sadly Akari was right, the evidence of last night... it was all coming together.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
